


in my heart

by silvergoldstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Significant Other, M/M, hinata going to brazil, soft!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergoldstars/pseuds/silvergoldstars
Summary: shoyo goes to brazil. he has everything ready, everything packed, passport set.all he needs is to tell tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> aka me finding two stories i wrote and publishing them on the same day aha  
> i dont know what this even is but enjoy!

Shoyo goes to Brazil. 

  


Tobio’s eyes are like the night sky, and Shoyo was expecting them to be pierced with a brusque anger. Instead, Shoyo’s gaze meets Tobio’s and finds a blue, muted resignation. 

  


“I’m going to go to Brazil for a bit.”

  


His heart soars, beating with the sheer adrenaline of waiting for Tobio’s response. A million unspoken words fly through Shoyo’s mind in that wild, stretching moment. 

  


_ I haven’t set foot out of Japan in ages, let alone in Brazil, how will I survive without you constantly berating me, I’ll miss you- _

  


“Alright.” 

  


Tobio’s resigned eyes turn soft, and he offers Shoyo a small smile, an attempt at consoling him. It’s awkward, it’s definitely lopsided, but Shoyo loves it so, so much. 

  


Tobio says nothing else, but they both know that Shoyo can hear it. 

  


It’s in the small, if not crooked, smile that Tobio offered him. It’s loud. It’s clear. 

  


_ I’m okay with that.  _

  


Shoyo offers him a beaming grin right back, and he wants nothing more than to trap this moment in a picture, print it out, and place it on his wall in a place where he can treasure it forever and ever. 

  


For now, though, Tobio and his soft, warm smile can reside safely in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading until here !!
> 
> say hi:  
> twt: [here](https://twitter.com/silvergoldstars)  
> wattpad: [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/silvergoldstars)


End file.
